Frostbitten Tune
by Sylleth
Summary: "That's what makes you special. You're not just an event for one day during the year, you're always around." The temperature increased slightly and the wind stopped its blowing. I took a deep and shuddering breath. "That's why you're so great..." OC/Frost
1. Winter Winds

**Since I haven't uploaded anything in...about a year, I thought I'd write a short story to show that I'm still alive :) And since Jack Frost needs some loving...**

**I don't own anything except for my OC character Deirdre**

**It's just and alternative idea; what if Scott and Carol had a girl instead of a boy, and what if Frost never really melted. **

* * *

><p>"I never get <em>anything<em>!" Jack shouted angrily. A sudden cold wind blew around me, making me hug myself tighter.

"Jack-" I tried desperately.

"No!" he exclaimed, turning to me in anger. "No! I never get a single damn thing, no matter what I do!" the temperature was dropping and my teeth began to chatter.

"Damn it, Jack, you're the only one who cares about this shit!" I finally exclaimed. He stared at me with shock on his face, still mixed with anger. "You don't _need_ a damn holiday! That's what makes you special. You're not just an event for one day during the year, you're _always_ around." The temperature increased slightly and the wind stopped its blowing. I took a deep and shuddering breath. "That's why you're so great…you're just…you're always there." Jack sighed and his shoulders slumped. He still wore an expression of distaste and loathing…but it was less harsh.

"C'mon…you'll catch your death out here." He grumbled, grabbing me by the arm and walking back toward the village. "What were you thinking, anyways? Running out here with no coat?"

"I was thinking you'd do something stupid." I muttered, hugging myself tighter. I could barely feel my fingers, and the place Jack was holding me by was beginning to grow numb. As if reading my thoughts he let go of me and moved further away.

"How can I? You'd have me melted in a puddle." He complained under his breath. I chuckled and took a large step toward him, bumping him with my shoulder. He looked down at me and grinned a little, studying me face. I looked on ahead and walked near him, even though the cold emitting from him was almost painful.

We walked in silence the rest of the way, sneaking around the back because if we didn't the elves would see us. And make a fuss about me being with him. Despite what my dad had said. And then rumors would spread and all hell would break loose. So we snuck in the kitchen without being seen and I quickly walked to the open fireplace, sighing and groaning at the warmth from it. For a while I just stood near it, eyes closed and smiling. A clutter behind me made me turn to see the commotion. Jack was brewing something in the pot, grabbing two cups out of the cabinet and pouring the drink in both.

"Here, it'll make you warmer." He said, walking to me and handing me the cup. A sneer appeared on his face when he neared the fire and I couldn't help but stifle a laugh, taking him by the wrist and leading him away to the island in the kitchen. My hand nearly numbed from the contact, sending a shiver up my whole arm.

"Thanks…let's hope it's not drugged." I joked, sitting on one of the tall stools. He stood on the other side and smirked.

"Would I ever do that?" his voice raised an octave and I couldn't suppress a laugh. Jack took a sip of his own drink, the glass in his hand frosting over the instant he touched his lips to it. I looked down at my own cup and the steam rising from it, and drank it slowly so as not to burn my tongue.

"Mmm…you make the best cococinos…" I muttered, the warmth seeping through my whole body, through every vein, a fait taste of mint hanging on my tongue. He smiled approvingly. For a while I drank in silence, watching Jack with interest. He watched me right back, a strange and mischievous grin on his lips. "What?" I asked after some time. He took his time to answer.

"What you said out there…" my face got hot, but I didn't avert my eyes from his. He cocked his head to the side, ice blue eyes strangely warm. "What exactly did you mean?" I rubbed the back of my neck and let my hands rest in my lap.

"Well…I just…I don't know." He pushed back from the counter and slowly began to circle around the island. "I just think you underrate yourself. I mean…you're kind of the reason little kids get those snow days from school. You bring the flu, which in turn leads to the delicious chicken noodle soups and gifts from worried grandparents. You always cover the whole ground and make it look beautiful…even if everything in this world is wrecked…you make it look clean." I didn't look at him anymore; I focused on the crack on the counter instead. "When I was little…I woke up on Christmas Day and it was snowing. The first time that winter. And it looked so beautiful…so bright…I decided that if I ever got married it'd be during winter. Not Christmas, or-or Valentine's Day. Just…winter." His face suddenly appeared beside mine, just over my shoulder, smiling slightly.

"Would you marry _me_?" he asked. I laughed and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. It just nearly numbed my lips.

"Of _course_ I would." Jack grinned even wider and draped his arms around my shoulders. This wasn't the first time he's done this, and I hoped it wouldn't be the last. Him hugging me like this, joking about marrying me ever since he found out I used to have a crush on him when I was six…even though I didn't know he existed back then. It was normal behavior for him, in my book.

"Now…the only problem is breaking the news to your dad." I laughed leaning back against him, even though the cold emitting from his body was making me shiver ever so lightly. He tightened his grip around me and set his chin on my shoulder, his spiky hair poking me on the cheek.

"Why is he so…against me hanging out with you?" I asked him.

"Because I'm bad." He replied simply. I chortled and relaxed in his hold. My crush for the sprite never left, since I was six, it only grew. Especially since I found out that he was real. And that he was so damn good looking. Even if he was millions of years old, because let's face it, the man has been around since the dawn of time. "And you know…the whole deal with me trying to sabotage him just about every year." Maybe I should resent him. He tried to screw my dad over again and again, and he hated the whole idea of Santa Clause…but I couldn't bring myself to hate him. Jack was selfish, rude, mean, and greedy…but he was my best friend.

"Remember the first time I met you?" I asked after a moment of silence. His chest rumbled with laughter. I reached up and gently took hold of his hands. He immediately grabbed my fingers and held them in his own. I smiled at the fact that his fingers were both _very_ cold and strangely…very warm.

"You called me _Jokul Frosti_." He muttered in my ear, his breath cold. I wouldn't expect anything less. "You made me so _happy _that someone else knew about me. And to that extent." I looked at him and smiled. He was smiling right back, his ice eyes travelling around my face. He moved his arm and I felt his thumb brush my bottom lip. His grin slowly faded and in the moment I couldn't have cared less who saw us.

But a sudden bang of a door and sound of heavy footsteps made me jump. Jack averted his eyes from mine and looked past me. He slowly retracted his arms from my body and stood straight, walking back around to the other side of the kitchen island. Even though I felt a sudden rush of warmth hit me, I felt cold on the inside. Looking down at my cup I was surprised to see the drink, what was left of it, was frozen solid. How cold was it in here, and why didn't I notice it before?

"Deirdre, have you seen-" my dad started but immediately cut off at the sight of Jack in the kitchen with me. "Jack…what are you doing here?"

"He made me a cococino." I said, setting the cup on the counter. Dad looked at me questioningly and I stared back, daring him to make a comment. "What were you asking?" I asked instead.

"Have you seen your mother?" he asked slowly, still moving his eyes from me to Jack.

"Sorry…no…have you checked the school? I'm sure she mentioned the Christmas play, this morning over breakfast." Dad stood for a while longer, his eyes darting from Jack to me.

"No, but that's a good idea. Thank you…oh, and Jack, I think Mother Nature was looking for you." I could tell he was lying. It was so easy to tell with him, and for a second I grew angry.

"I'll go find her, then." Jack smiled innocently at dad and gave me a secret wink. My anger dispersed just as quickly as it came.

"And I'll go wrap some Christmas presents." I added, getting off the chair. Both me and Jack stepped in sync around Dad and out into the rest of the work house. We both smiled at each other for a moment before turning our separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>I might add another chapter or two, depends how the reviews are, but no promises. <strong>


	2. Wishing On A Star

**Chapter 2...even though I wasn't going to do it :) But it's Jack Frost...that and I just saw a commercial of Martin Short appearing on Dave Letterman while waiting for Craig Ferguson. Here you have it; I hope whoever is reading this likes it. It's fluff...so much fluff...IT'S SO FLUFF-EY!**

**Don't own Santa Clause or any of it's characters except my OC, blah blah**

**Or Martin Short...**

**Or Jack Frost-whom I'm GONNA own one day! :D**

* * *

><p>The piano music sounded down the hall. I followed the noise, knowing who it was that was playing. When I reached the room I stood in the doorway, watching her play the piano. She swayed along with the music, her eyes closed and face relaxed. It looked almost as if she were sleeping; undisturbed and peaceful. My heart would have fluttered at the sight if it weren't a frozen block. I wished, when I was around her, that I wasn't Jack Frost. Jack Frost wasn't allowed to love. If he loved, his heart would melt and I knew I couldn't let that happen.<p>

"It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line, tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood." Her voice was soft and melodic, flowing with the notes of the piano. I blinked slowly, trying to savor the sensation flowing through my veins. "Standing right in front of me was, a little boy waiting anxiously. Pacing 'round like little boys do, and in his hands he held a pair of shoes." I knew this song. She sang it every Christmas since she was nine. That trait drew me to her so fast it was blinding; her taste for melancholy. "His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe, and when it came his time to pay, I couldn't believe what I heard him say." At thirteen she told me she hated the concept of Christmas. She said that it only served well for those who had money to buy the gifts, but it was nothing more than a reminder of what people didn't have for others. It was strange to believe that she was the daughter of someone as 'jolly' as Santa Clause.

"Don't you ever sing anything cheerful?" I asked, cutting her off mid chorus. She froze, her fingers above the keys and the note dying out. It almost looked like she turned into a statue. Then slowly she looked back at me.

"What?"

"You always sing something so…sad…or depressing. Aren't you ever in a mood for anything _hopeful_?" I walked slowly toward her and her face burst into a wide smile. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. I wondered, sometimes, how it was that she held me so close as a friend. How she could stand the bitter cold when I would put my arms around her.

"I'm surrounded by cheerfulness twenty-four seven. I enjoy feeling other emotions sometimes." She instinctively moved over to make room for me, even before I came close enough to sit. But I did, and I sat closer than I needed to, her shoulder now pressed tightly against mine.

"Can you sing something for me? That's not Christmas-ie?" she laughed lightly, putting her fingers back on the keys.

"So…did my dad lie again?" the question didn't surprise me. I played with her hair a little, growing small icicles to match mine.

"I'll tell you if you play me a pretty song." I bargained. She rolled her eyes, the smile not leaving her lips.

"You promise?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" she snorted in response. Truth was; I lied very few times to her. Still she began to play, and the tune was different, maybe less depressing, but more forceful and cold.

Again her voice rang through the room. She could always sing so beautifully. And when I was around, she had a tendency to sing about snow, or frost…or me in general. I let my eyes close and listened to the music and her voice, losing myself in her presence. I wished, for a moment, that I was human. That I wasn't a sprite, or a season. That I wasn't so cold and bitter and selfish. I wished that she wasn't Clause's daughter and I wished that I could hold her without making her shiver. She let the last note ring and I opened my eyes to find her staring at me expectedly.

"That wasn't exactly cheerful." I said and she made a face, sticking her tongue out at me. "No…she wasn't looking for me. Or if she was I couldn't find her." A long and heavy sigh escaped her lips and she leaned her head against my shoulder, playing halfheartedly with one hand the tune to '_Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_'.

"You've been nothing but…_nice _to me. Ever since I met you…he has absolutely no reason to…" she trailed off. I snaked my arm around her waist and her shoulders drooped, muscles relaxing.

"Well in all fairness, you joined my elf army before you did his." I pointed out, trying to lighten the mood. She laughed and looked up at me. Warm, brown eyes sparkling in the dim lighting. For a while she just looked at me, her lips pink and full, lips I would have loved to kiss. A sudden shiver ran through her body and I wanted to retract my arm from her…but how could I, when she was looking at me so sweetly.

"Just promise you won't ever leave me ." She finally whispered. I was Jack Frost…I couldn't make that promise. So instead I touched her cheek and smiled little.

"You look tired…when was the last time you slept?" something cold shone over her eyes. But she still smiled at me and ever so slightly leaned into my touch.

"I don't know…I'm not sleepy." She replied. I chuckled and brushed her hair back behind her ear. She closed her eyes at the gesture. She was in love with me. Why would she be in love with someone like me?

"Then how about we get you to bed." I suggested. She sighed and got off the bench, walking to the door with her hands in her pockets. I remained sitting, watching her. She paused before exiting and turned back to me.

"Well? You coming?" I stared at her with a frown. She smiled again. "You said '_we_' get me to bed." A slow smile lined my lips. I stood slowly, giving her one of my mischievous looks. She backed away in cautious steps, grinning back at me playfully. "Frost Face…" Without warning I ran after and with a loud squeal she turned and bolted out the door. It was an unspoken game of tag, and I was it. I only caught up with her at the last second when she ran into her room, and grabbing her around the waist I fell with her on the bed.

"Caught you!" I huffed as she tried desperately to wrench herself out of my hold, laughing hysterically. But I held her tight against the bed and managed to pin her arms down by the wrists and legs with my knee. She stared up at me, still laughing lightly, her eyes sparkling. Gradually I loosed my hold on her wrists and moved my knees from her legs so as not to harm her. A sudden urge to kiss her rose in my stomach and scared by my own desire I quickly moved off her and sat on the edge of the bed. She groaned, chuckled, and rolled off the bed to go to her closet.

"Think you'll stay here, for the night?" she asked, slipping out of her jeans and sweater. It was as if she didn't care I was in the room with her.

"Last time I spent the night with you, you ended up with pneumonia." I pointed out, watching as she pulled on thick pajama pants and a sky blue shirt a size too big.

"That was because I spent the day outside without a coat…not because you slept next to me." She said, walking to me with determination. "Please spend the night here?" She begged, straddling my lap, her arms wrapping around my shoulders. I stared up at her, almost shocked at her behavior. But this wasn't the first time she's done this.

"On one condition…" I murmured. She cocked her head to the side, letting me know without words that she was interested. "You sleep under the covers, and I sleep over them…and you use two blankets." She rolled her eyes at that and flopped off me on the bed.

"I'm not gonna catch a cold from you!" She said, but crawled under the thick, feather blankets. "And even if I did…it'd be worth it." She added. I waited patiently and got up to turn off the lights. For a moment I just wanted to leave, go back on my word so I wouldn't have to be near her. So I wouldn't have those thought of love. But I returned to the bed and lay beside her, the bed creaking at the weight of two people. "You won't be cold?" she asked softly. I chuckled quietly.

"I'm Jack Frost." I reminded her, feeling her arm wrap around my midsection, her head resting on my chest. Immediately I brought up the covers to cover her shoulders. I could practically see her smiling bemused at my action. A short few minutes later I was relaxed and comfortable, my eyes closed and listening to Deirdre's soft breathing. "Can you sing another song?" I requested.

"Jack…" She mumbled her protest, already half asleep.

So I lay beside her, feeling her shivers…feeling like I was sucking the very warmth from her. Warmth…I've never been warm. Not since I could remember. I had always been cold, in every aspect of the word, to a subzero body temperature, an icy breath, frozen heart and a bitter spirit. But Deirdre was the opposite of everything I was; she was a thriving. She was human and living and above all; _warm_, despite her taste for bitter things in life. And it was killing me that I couldn't be with her in any way; not without harming her. Or harming my name. But that was that. I was Jack Frost; the selfish winter who wanted a holiday for himself. And she was Deirdre Clause, the daughter of a warm, jolly Santa Clause.

* * *

><p><strong>Do review if you're reading this...it would most certainly make my day. <strong>

**Oh and before I forget; I don't own the song. Christmas Shoes is NewSong property**


End file.
